Negative: Part 2- Kcab S'eh
Hey, guys! Part 2 to Negative is finally here! Hope you enjoy! Recap It had been a while since my last encounter with Negative. Over time, he started appearing less and less on the title screen, and I eventually forgot about him. TU19 had soon came out, and that's when all my worries went away. I had fun building with new blocks, making more complex red stone contraptions, and especially riding on horses. But for everything good in the world, there is something bad... The Return It was a nice, sunny day on my best survival world, "Return of EnderLand." I was making some room for more creations by mining a nearby mountain. My Diamond Pickaxe had (finally) broke, so I decided to take a break from my mountain. I went back to my base (yes, a base, not a house, I was too busy always mining and creating), where I was greeted by Phil the Butcher (renamed using Name Tag), who used to be a Zombie Villager I cured. I wanted to get some Steak from him, so I grabbed some Emeralds (I use duplication glitches a lot) and went up to him. I was just about to trade with him when I stopped dead in my tracks. His eyes were pink. I started backing away slowly and put the Emeralds back in one of my chests. I wanted to see if I could cure him, so I went over to my Brewing stand to brew up a Potion, but I didn't have any Nether Wart left (I kept putting off making a farm in The Overworld). I grabbed my Diamond Armor, my Sharpness I Diamond sword, and my Power II Bow, along with some Arrows, and headed for my Nether Portal in the mountains. The Nether I made it to my Nether Portal, where I also had my Duplication Station set up. I hopped in and waited for the annoying sound to stop. I got the loading screen to go to the Nether, but... something was wrong. The background was the Nether. This doesn't happen in the XBox version! I thought. The background is always The Overworld! I decided to pay no attention to it and I arrived at the other side. I was glad I put a Cobblestone roof and walls with Iron Doors, since there was a Blaze right outside one. I opened the door and killed it, but instead of normal white particles...they were black. I thought of it as a lighting glitch and moved on. It took me a while trying to find a patch of Nether Wart, fighting Ghasts and Wither Skeletons along the way, but I eventually found one. I harvested the warts and made my way back to the portal, fighting more Skeletons. I made it back to one of the doors when I noticed a Wither Skeleton in the Portal Room. How is this possible? I thought. That room is completely lit up and the only way to get in is to press the button, but Wither Skeletons can't do that! Plus, they couldn't fit through the hole! I opened the Iron Door and expected a fight, but the W.S. walked into the portal. Now, with the update, mobs are able to do that now, so I wasn't surprised. I went back through the Portal, ready for another fight. The Plan When I got to the Overworld, I started spamming RT like crazy. But when I realized I wasn't hitting anything, I stopped. The W.S. was gone! I was starting to get a bit worried, so I started running back to base when I saw a death message. "Phil The Butcher was Negativized by 14.5.7.1.20.9.22.5." My jaw dropped open. I dropped my controller. "HE'S BACK?!?!"I screamed, but quiet enough to not get anyone's attention in the house. I picked my controller up off the ground. "I can't believe I completely forgot about that thing!" I started dashing back to the base. When I got on top of the hill that overlooked it, I couldn't believe my eyes. The base was in a wreck, fire everywhere, except the fire was blue... I rushed down to look for Phil. I searched the area he was always in, the shore. He was standing in the water, strangely not swimming. I went up closer to look at him. When I got there, he turned to me, and he looked like Negative... negative colors. Pink pupils, the white robe turned pitch black, all of it negative. I started to tear up. Phil was my only friend, and Negative took it from me! I took a sign out of a chest that was still remaining and put it down. When I was done, it read: "What do you want, Negative?" A few seconds later, a chat box appeared, with the username "Negative." Here is the full conversation, me using signs the whole time: Negative: You just don't get it, do you? Enderfan364: What are you talking about? Negative: Foolish mortal... I'm taking over this game. Enderfan364: What? You mean the XBox Minecraft? Negative: This...is just the start. After I conquer this platform, I'm going to move on to the others. PlayStation, Pocket, and then the big one...PC. Enderfan364: What are you planning to do?!?! Negative: What will I do? I've already started. Those other creepypastas, EnderBrine, Herobrine, Entity, Null, etc., I've banished them to the Negative Zone. If you dare challenge me, find the portal hidden somewhere else. Good luck... You'll need it. Suddenly, I was kicked out of the game. I went to get back in, but it said "Not now." I was pacing around the room, wondering what to do. And that's when it hit me. I hopped onto my iPad and went to the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki... Author's Note Hey, Guys! Hope you liked the sequel to Negative! If I can get a lot of good reviews, I will make a part 3! Also, if you leave your Minecraft Username, I might include you in part 3! I'm only going to do three people at maximum. If you want, also tell me your skin and I will make it so you have it in the story! Together, we can stop Negative's reign! -TheEnderMenace P.S. The part where the Wither Skeleton disappeared forever actually happened to me on that world. Spooky... 2016 edit It's finally time! NEGATIVE PART 3 IS COMING SOON! Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:To be continued